


Shattered Moon

by xLion_Heartx



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Relatively vague mentions of abuse, This ship was generated by a ship generator, cause this is as schnee, i did this for a challenge ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLion_Heartx/pseuds/xLion_Heartx
Summary: Running away was either the best or the worst decision of Whitley’s life.





	Shattered Moon

Whitley wasn't quite sure what he'd gone and gotten himself into. All he really remembered from his somewhat rage fueled escape was that he finally understood why Weiss and Winter wanted to leave their home. His sisters were intelligent, he couldn't deny that, but so was he yet he still couldn't quite understand why his father had done what he had. All Whitley had asked was to try and find Weiss; no matter what front he put on, he still loved her, and while his father's company had been nice until that point, he hated being in that big house, practically alone, with no one around but a drunk mother, busy father and butler who clearly hated him as much as he hated his father.

Of course his request had given his father the wrong impression, Whitley wasn't entirely sure if his father's outburst was his fault for not explaining himself or his father's own doing; not even the developing bruises on his upper arms made him sure of what had happened, he just felt like he'd done something completely wrong and horrid and had the sickening thought of going back and apologising for making such a request in the first place. But he was too far gone now, he could still feel the phantom grip of his father's hand all over his arms and he faintly recalled some hurled insults, a few of them referring to him as useless; it wasn't his fault he had no idea how to fight or use his semblance, it was his father's idea in the first place to keep Whitley from becoming as barbaric as he was made to believe his sisters were.

So here he was, wandering through the dark streets of Atlas alone. A simple white blazer covering his injured arms and shielding them from the bitter cold. At times like these he wished his home wasn't so... metallic, it made things seem much colder than they were which made him feel much colder than he should, he supposed isolation had a similar effect. He'd never gone around the city without an escort before, he definitely never went around at night, usually he'd be locked away in his room practicing piano and pacing around with textbooks in his hands. He couldn't help but see his father's face everywhere, the calm faces that kept appearing on billboards, TVs and shop windows continued to morph into the same terrifying face that was probably going to haunt him for a while.

The collision between him and someone's solid back broke him from his thoughts and he almost stumbled backwards had the person not spun around and grabbed his elbow. Whitley noticed that he fit right in with the Atlas nightlife, he blended with the shadows with his silver hair and grey clothes, his skin was pale sure but who would single him out because of that?

"Well look at what we have here, if it isn't a Schnee. Are ya lost, kid? Do you need someone to contact daddy to come and get you?"

Whitley glared, ripping his arm out of the boy's (whom he noticed was a couple years older than him at least) grip, attempting to hold back a wince as the pain came back from the movement, "I'm not lost, thank you very much," he was most definitely lost, all the streets looked the same in Atlas, "and I would prefer it if you did not contact my father."

The silver haired boy smirked, leaning backwards and crossing his arms, looking Whitley up and down I'm a way that made him slightly uncomfortable but also a little flattered. "A family spat, interesting. Not the first time the guy's had to deal with it clearly."

"What do you know about my family?" It was a stupid question really, and Whitley knew it, but what else could he do? He was stood on a barely lit high street with a stranger who looked oddly like someone he'd been warned about.

The boy chuckled, "what don't I know? Both your sisters have run away, I was waiting for you to do the same. What was your name again? Walter?"

"Whitley," he spoke with clenched teeth, pieces finally clicked when he saw the sheen of metal, highlighted by the broken moon above them, hidden beneath the guy's trousers, Mercury Black, of course. "I could turn you in, you know that right, Mercury?"

Mercury smirked again before he turned and began walking away, strangely, Whitley followed. "Ah, but Whitley, I know you won't because I know you want to get back at your father for whatever he did."

Whitley never answered him on that, he just followed. They ended up at some old shipping yard where a temporary base for Mercury was set up while he 'gathered followers' as he put it. That's how they met, a dark night under a shattered moon and all of a sudden Whitley wasn't really a Schnee anymore.

 

* * *

About a month or two later and Whitley had officially been filed as missing by the Atlas police and Jacques had sent a dozen different sets of authorities to find him. But, they were never able to find him, probably because he was in the middle of the ocean on a ship sailing to Anima.

Whitley and Mercury had gotten closer and Whitley had even started training, he picked up on everything pretty naturally and getting a staff with different dust compartments certainly helped with slowly learning how to use his Semblance properly. He liked to think Weiss would be proud of him, but he figured she probably didn't even know he was missing and even if she knew wouldn't care or would be disappointed because he was running around with a known criminal that he knew fully about what he did to his sister's team; a part of him felt like she deserved it for abandoning him... but he couldn't blame her anymore. He listened to news reports and heard about everything his father had been doing to find him, Mercury had caught him feeling bad about running off several times and after Whitley finally explained why he did it in the first place, the silver haired boy almost flipped out saying it wasn't Whitley's fault his dad hurt him; he believed it, of course he did, but there was still the little part of him that felt like it was his fault in the first place.

"Hey, Whitley, you're zoning out on me again, Bud," Mercury's voice brought him out of his most recent inner turmoil and he realised he'd been sat on the floor for at least ten minutes since Mercury knocked him down during their sparring, "I didn't give ya a concussion, did I?" And there he was, sounding all sweet and concerned again... Sweet?

Whitley shook his head and sighed, laying his staff beside him and leaning back on his arms to look at the moon that shone above the deck, the only light that was provided at all. "I'm fine, Merc, don't worry about it. I was just thinking."

The assassin sat down too, close to him but in a way that they could face each other, "I've told you that isn't good for you right now, I haven't trained you enough."

Normally, Whitley would be offended, he'd scoff or snort or something like that, but he just moved his eyes away from the sky and towards Mercury. A silent message was sent between them and they stood, Mercury slinging an arm over Whitley's shoulders, squeezing him in a side hug as a couple of grunts picked up his staff to take into his room.

"Let's go get coffee, Bud."

So they went inside. Followed by the glow of the shattered moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot comes from my RWBY Amino which I originally posted for a shipping challenge.  
> I figured I'd share it here and make a shipping book! I found writing this quite fun so why not do it more?  
> Go ahead and request pairings if you want, I will literally do anything (from RWBY) as long as I know the characters. Until then, I'll see what the character generator chooses.


End file.
